the unchained alchemist
by Xavier32
Summary: a strugle for survival and love


this is the begining to the book im writing if you like i would apreciate a review or even better a pm/.

I'm running through the trees honing my tracking skills. I raise my bow and notch the arrow and draw. I wait until he gets in my sight and then I release letting the arrow go forward as my arm falls back. I'm glad that he is dead another corrupt alchemist dead, That's just what we needanother trainee running off because the pressure got tense and he didn't want to take on the Starks.

We call ourselves the Unchained because at one point the Starks had us all chained and on death row. The Starks are the ones that imprisoned us and tried to kill us originally lived in Asia before the war now all the bombs and such has reshaped every known land and the seas have even receded do to craters on the sea floor. Then a few years ago we managed a large scale escape, right on time too another day and they would have killed me. In a way I lead the escape with some help from the outside. For this I was promoted from a shank to a quad leader. This giving me the right to lead a group of four including myself whenever we go into battle or we are assigned a mission.

Now I lead a quad in battle and lead trainees in class. We are all alchemist or alchemist in training this gives us our only edge when we are going against the Starks however the pressure occasionally gets to the trainees and they go to surrender and betray us I can't say I blame them but they chose to once they will do it again. We can't afford the Starks finding out ore secrets. Most of us have metal gloves we wear but my right arm and leg are prosthetics. The metal means we are never without a good weapon.

The student that just left us was not of great value but it still gives me ting of regret that I did that to him. But what must be done must be done. We are outnumbered a thousand to one so our secrets and strategies are all we have left. If we lost them the war would be over in two days tops. If they found out our location, they could kill us in a matter of hours and only allow a few to escape.

I decide I better jump down and give the order to the corner to prep the body for a funeral nothing fancy since we bug out tomorrow this is due to the fact that we stay mobile, yet another strategy to give us an edge. I head back to camp to prepare for class. We are getting a new shipment of trainees today. It's about ten o hundred hours or in the time common folk use ten am. As I walk by Dagon, my wolf I rescued when he was pup, he had got caught in a bear trap and abandoned by the pack. I'm all he has now.

I hear the bus drive up and I go to the student tent and sit in my desk unlike the rest of the tents, its tall enough to stand in. as the students walk in they all recognize Dagon's presence and quite down when I signal him to yield about half of the class shows relief this I expected since I have trained Dagon to obey hand signals on of which is meant to scare whoever I wish this sometimes works in getting an unarmed Stark to surrender but it's the best way to show the students that I mean business.

I ask the class. "Sit, please."

Then I start my lecture "Welcome to training zone 674. This is where you will go from rank C soldiers to Rebel Certified Alchemist. I will teach you through showing and explaining it to you. Alchemy is the science of deconstruction and reconstruction. This allowing you to build or create anything you need with two exceptions. One is no human transmutation if you do this you will be destroyed instantaneously. The second is the law of equal mass you can't have anything without giving something of equal value. Class dismissed!"

I had to skip breakfast due to the runaway this morning so by lunch I'm starving so I made a point to be one of the first to the kitchen. Then I start to look for Yakira so we can eat lunch under an oak tree together. I spot her waiting by our tent. Her beautiful brown hair up in a pony tail although its obvious she had been swimming because her hair was damp and her skin was still cold plus her dampened shirt allowed me to tell that she had her bikini on under her t shit and shorts. She had already grabbed my sleeping bag and spread it out on the ground like a picnic blanket.

"Gee thanks." I say as I realize what she did.

"It's ok, we can share mine. Set down and eat." She says as she smiles.

This instantly makes me smile as I realize that this will be our first time sharing a sleeping bag. I set down and find my soup has no carrots and there is a grilled cheese also, then I look at her tray and realize she has carrots and no sandwich.

Then I look at her and ask "Did you work in the kitchen today?"

"Yes, and yes I fixed your lunch. Just the way you like." She says as she takes a spoonful of soup.

I smile. "Thanks babe." I say back.

We eat in silence since there's not much to talk about without upsetting one of us. We can't talk about this morning due to the fact I had to kill a student and the war is touchy with the both of us.

When we're done I get a peck on the check and a hug before she goes back to work getting ready for dinner. I decide maybe a little hunting with Dagon will help me relax. I grab my black metal bow and a sheath full of arrows. I see a couple blue jays at this point the suns telling me it's around sixteen o hundred hours. I then see a deer and shoot it in the neck it bolts. I signal Dagon to chase it he gladly obeys as I walk after him knowing that he will find the deer I take care not to allow my prosthetic leg to trip me . As I walk up on the scene the deer is dead, and Dagon is still laying staring I its eyes as if when and if it moves he will kill it I throw it on my shoulders after giving Dagon the protect signal. When we reach camp two younger guys come and relive me of the burden.

"Just take it to the cleaners to be skinned and tell them I want jerky out of it if they ask how much I will let them have, tell them I want six pounds they can have the rest."

When I reach the tent I see Yakira's silhouette on the side of the tent. When it dawns on me she may be indecent I announce my presence "Coming in!" and I get "HOLD ON!" in response then I see the shadow of Yakira get in a shadow sleeping bag. "O.k." is the signal I get to come in. when I walk in she is in her sleeping bag (the one we get to share) when I get down on my knees she objects "You're not getting in here with those blood stained hunting clothes, you won't fit!" my immediate reaction is "what am I suppose to do sleep in the buff?" here reply is "no just wear your shorts." She says in the sweetest tone possible. So I tell her "Don't look." And I strip down to my shorts as requested then I climb in with her and she says "keep your hands to yourself until there's a ring on this finger." We both smile and I put my arms around her it's not until now that I realize she is in her underwear as well. I almost jump she notices and rollsover "what's wrong babe?" she manages through a smile fighting back the laughter "nothing" I say. She rolls back over and we go to sleep. (I assure you nothing else happened that night. I swear it.)

When I wake up she is standing in front of me slipping on some clothes "Good morning." Is all I can utter she jumps as if startled. Then I get a well earned pillow to the face "Don't look!" she squeals.I laugh and lay back down then when she pulls it off my face she replaces it with a pair of jeans a t-shirt and my coveralls "get up, the alarm went off." I jump up. "Is it another runaway?" I say as I slip on my jeans her dramatic response is "No no no no" she says "It is just terries funeral. Chill they wanted to know if you would do the gun salute. "Tell them that I said ya I'll be there after I get dressed" she turns around as she puts on her coat, its purple with that warm fuzzy stuff on the inside and I personally had it stuffed with down feathers that I collected. As she goes to leave she gives me a kiss and says "k see you there."

I finish getting dressed and step out of the tent expecting to see Dagon's food bowl empty and him begging me for some food. Instead his food bowl is filled with kibble and drizzled in gravy and he is stuffing his snout full of it he pauses and then looks up at me as if to say "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase don't take it. It's really good!" I find myself smiling. "She spoils you more than I ever would have." I then point at the ground. And give him the hand signal for guard. He does his alert that consists of him sitting at attention, looking me in the eyes, point his ears straight up, and his tail up. I then give him the symbol that basically means "at ease." All this is me letting my hand go limp.

I start making my way to the kitchen. I ask for a croissant and wait about two minutes for them to put it together the way they know I want it. My favorite is sausage, mozzarella, an egg, and a slice of tomato with salt on it. After I scarf this amazing concoction down I head over to the field were we will say our final goodbyes, it's also were we get the wheat for our bread. When I arrive the sixty teens I am in charge of are all there. I then see that the preacher has arrived. We have a good Christian funeral. We even each get to lay a rose in the coffin with him. His friends are all over there talking about how they supposedly told him not to try it.

After the funeral we pay the preacher and thank him for not telling the Starks where we are located. After this he ask for an escort out of the woods, I arrange it and he is soon on his way.

I trust him we have dealt with him before and he did us well. He is a nice fellow and he believes in our cause he just doesn't agree with how we do it. Then right after I get changed in to my day clothes and get my Sundays best put away I hear the siren. As protocol I grab my bow and ready myself for attack I whistle for Dagon who should be there in a minute and then I meet up with my squad, Kaedin, Jezebel, and last but not least Violet.

You know Jezebel but not the fighting side of her. Like me, she uses a bow, however she prefers a compound bow instead of recurve. Then there is Kaiden he is one of the most deadly in the unchained, making us the deadliest tag team. He is approximately 5ft 10in he is almost as good of a shot as me with his black metalcross bow that he keeps strapped to his arm plus he doesn't go too far without his two skinny but lengthy swords stuck invisibly under his shirt they remind me of swords that the Starks would to forget his alchemy skills are some of the best I've seen and I honestly don't know who would win in a fight to the death me or him. Oh and one last thing he is an ex-assassin. Then there is violet she uses a flint lock horse pistol that is fourteen inches in overall length with eight inch brass barrel bearings, London proof marks and "LONDON" engraved on the side after all that was all of our homeland before It was destroyed by a bomb that the Starks called Tiny Tim. Then there is I, Xavier Joss Krueger, the leader of my quad and the person who started the unchained next to the council, an invention of mine to keep whoever is on top from having too much power, I am the leader.

I strap on Dagon's steel armor and watch as the horse rider who looks like he hasn't slept in days pulls his horse to a stop and runs to me and hands me a letter I open and read it and it said

To quad leader Xavier

I bring bad news that someone saw the escort with the preacher they have alerted the Starks and they will be at your location I recommend that you bug out immediately it's your best chance to move south and then flank around Stark territory to the Rendezvouspoint.

From general Zoy

I decide to fallow his orders. I look at the crowd behind me waiting to know if were going to war again or what the alert was about. So I look at my quad and whisper to them to read the letter when they finish they all look upset. Yakira starts to tear up and I open my arms and she hugs me crying on my shoulder the last time we were seen was when the captured us all. I look at Kaiden as Yakira still clings to me and after punching a tree to the point of falling over.

nt here...


End file.
